Annie's Dirty Adventure
by AOD RG
Summary: During the season 5 finales, champion Annable Hastur noticed something rather off about a fellow champion Katarina. In her attempt to find out what was behind the sudden gain of power for the Noxian, she discovers something a little more intriguing that leads her down a path of action, adventure, and romance. Rated M for severe sexual action and possible major violence.


_Author's Note._

_This story is set at the end of season 5 in the League's competitive matches. The championship match between Team Noxus and Team Demacia was meant to be held the next day, and everyone figured champion Katarina would single handedly take the win. She has been doing exceptionally well with key summoners, even more so than she should. _

_Annie, growing curious of how Katarina was hitting so hard and fast, as well as wondering her new look, started rumaging through Kat's things. This led to the Noxian spotting and trying to catch the girl. Unfortunately she slipping in the shower, and gave Annie enough time to rush out before Katarina could call her guards to catch her._

_This story was one of very first I ever wrote, so I apologize for any possibly un-well written segments. I tried to clean it up as much as I could, but I don't doubt I missed something._

**Chapter I - The Toy**

All was quiet in the great halls of the Institute of War after a full day of attending Summoners and Champions alike. At least, it was until a certain red haired champion started running for her life through the vast halls. She was being chased by a group of no more than 10 Noxian Royal Guards, marching down towards the girl.

Annie, the Dark Child and famous League champion, was found running for her life through the long quiet halls of the Institute of War from the girl's locker and shower room, trying to outrun the marching horde any way she could. She tossed down large fire balls, knocked over and set fire to nearby tables and chairs, and even tried juking them down the many corridors and pathways in the Institute, but not even a Pillar of Flame from Brand could slow down these dedicated men and women.

As a last desperate attempt to lose the guards, Annie turned and faced her attackers. With a quick wave of her hand, a large white flame shot out from her hand, leaving a blinding light in front of her. The did work well to momentarily stun the guards in their place, so Annie took this opportunity and dashed down the closest dorm hallways, which led to the Ionian wing. The risky move proved to be more challenging than she anticipated.

She quickly dashed passed every door she could find, looking for some unlocked entrance, but it was no use. Every dorm door in the hall was locked it seemed. It wasn't until the final door in the hall that she found her escape.

As the first of the guards stepped into view, Annie dashed through the dorm without a second thought, slammed the door, and locked it before the guards could see which room she hid in.

"Find that girl!" A scruffy man ordered his men and women as they rushed down the hall. Each one knocked and banged down each door without warning, "Bring back that object!"

Annie backed away from the door slowly while trying to catch her breath, but it was incredibly difficult with the pressure from the guards' banging on every door.

"Can I help you?" A voice called out sarcastically from behind, startling the exhausted girl.

Annie turned around cautiously, and saw Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, laying on a red velvet bed at least 10 feet big. The fox-girl appeared to be stroking her many tails with a pink-blue brush, but it was difficult to fully see, as the only light in the room was a blue candle light from the desk a couple feet away. Annie could tell, however, that she looked impatient and annoyed.

"Well...what do you want," she said, trying to understand why her room was invaded this late at night.

"Oh... sorry I ju-" Annie started as she hear a crash next door.

The guards started to tear apart each dorm room looking for the Dark Child, causing quite a stir among the champions. Lee Sin had to literally kick the guards from his room, Varus threatened his invadors with arrows that he no doubt wished to fire, and Akali knocked anyone who dared interupt her slumber out cold. The Noxians knew they were well outmatched and there was little chance of finding Annie here, so they left the Ionian wing in a march. The rest of the champions returned to their rooms for some much needed rest.

One guard was standing outside the dorm Annie had hid in however. A knock at the door (though not as loud or as assurtive as the others were) startled Annie, causing her to jump and her heart to race even faster.

"Hey...um...I need to speak with you real quick," A female voice started. She didn't sound threatening...more like she was trying to help than harm Annie.

"Go away!" Ahri exclaimed tiredly.

"Please, it's important!" The voice called out.

"Private!" The scruffy man's voice called, "Get back in formation... We're leaving this wing."

"Y-yes sir!" The voice replied. The metal footsteps of the guards were the last sound in the hall before everything was silent once again, save the few fountains in the wing many used for meditation.

Annie sighed, finally given time to rest as the last of the footsteps faded out.

"Well..that was interesting," Ahri remarked with a yawn. Annie collapsed to the floor suddenly, trying to catch her breath. Ahri continued stroking her many magnificent tails., "Care to explain why you barged in here now?"

Annie brushed off her skirt from the ashe and debris that she was littered with, "Sorry. I...I panicked and your room was the first one unlocked. Should I just leave now?" Annie didn't wait for an answer as she stood back up with the intent to head to the door. It wasn't the first time Annie had been forced to leave an Ionian's room.

Ahri surprisingly stopped her with one of her tails reaching the young champion and sitting her back down almost forcibly.

"Now now, you know I need more than that," Ahri explained as the Dark Child turned back to her. Ahri lifted her tail off Annie's head, "So, why don't you come up here, and explain to me what could possibly lead to you barging into my private quarters."

Annie nervously walked up to Ahri's enormous 10 foot long bed, decorated with a red velvet sheet and a magenta cotton blanket. It was almost breath taking really, to see such a bed. Annie was more or less used to the standard beds most champions get.

The Dark Child pulled herself up onto the bed, took off her bear-head-shaped backpack, and started explaining the situation.

"Well, you see...um...well those guards were...um...I...um," Annie tried to start, still nervous to be in the room of the most amazingly skilled and acrobatic champions she ever saw (aside from Lee Sin of course). Annie had always admired Ahri's skill on the field. Even though she was usually focused in battle, Ahri's movements and abilites always had a way of taking her out of the fight almost. Plus, Annie was going through puberty strangely, and it was affecting her judgement and focus more often than she was used to.

She regained her thoughts together, "Um...I'm not sure where to start."

"How about you start with why those guys were knocking down the neighboring dorms down," Ahri suggested as she resumed her self-grooming.

"Um...well they were Noxian Royal Guards," Annie explained, "Katarina's to be specific. The-"

"Katarina?" Ahri interrupted, "Now this just got interesting," It is common knowledge that Ahri despises Katarina, as most Ionians have taken a distaste to the noble Du Couteau house. However, Ahri's hate is a little more personal. During the Season 4 final Championship match, Katarina supposedly "cheated" by blindly tossing a sharp blade into Ahri, who was supposed to be hidden in the bush. This mistake lead to her team's defeat, and in a somewhat heated argument, Ahri knocked Katarina out cold with a single punch. Ever since then, Ahri and Katarina have been nonstop at each others throats. The League Guards have had to intervene several times.

"Yea," Annie resumed, "I barely made it out of the locker room when Kat got out of the shower and spotted me."

"Why, if I may ask," Ahri interrupted again, "Were you looking through that bitch's locker? Not that I'm disproving of course."

"Um...well you see," Annie started again, smilingly lightly at Ahri's choice of words, "I noticed the last few matches I had with her that she appeared different. Her hair looked like it had been dyed purple then re-dyed brown. And her knives were much sharper and harder than ever before. I think Tibbers fell to just one of her Shunpos hit him from behind. I knew something wasn't right, that maybe she was cheating somehow. I mean, I know her skill off the fields, but with the spell over the Rift, she shouldn't be able to instantly kill anyone with one knife, right?"

"Yea I noticed her getting harder to," Ahri agreed, recalling a few matches she's had where it was unnecessarily difficult because of Katarina, "I think one summoner on my team was gonna surrender in the first minute just cause Kat was there. It was a pretty frustrating match too."

"Yea. After looking through her locker, Kat caught me, but she slipped before she could grab me. I managed to get out with what I found, while she had her guards chase me down. They responded almost too fast. I ran out of the locker room as fast as I could, and tried to lose them through the halls out there. Thos guys just wouldn't stop. No matter how much fire I threw at them, they would not slow down. I was able to lose them only by sending out a blinding light spell and dashing down this hall. Every door was locked except yours, so I just kinda...ran in here before they could catch up."

I knew I didn't lock the door Ahri thought,"Didn't you see the 'Do not disturb' sign?" she asked the child.

"I didn't noticed a thing," Annie explained, " I was just looking for a place to hide."

"Well, next time read the sign. I don't like visitors, especially this late," Ahri explained as she put her brush down, "But, I guess I could forgive you this time, given the circumstances."

"Well thanks," Annie gleefully exclaimed. Happy Ahri was being so kind, she sat up and hugged the fox-girl.

"Ooff-oh okay," Ahri responded as she was taken back, "Calm down now."

Annie let her go and backed away embarrassed, blushing, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Ahri responded as she brushed herself off, "So what did you find in that locker?"

"Oh, um..." Annie exclaimed, "I'm...well, I don't know what it is, but...it's kinda... I think it's a wand thing, but..." Annie tried to explain but couldn't think straight, "You know, I'll just show you," Annie reached over to her bag, unzipped the bear's mouth, and pull out a 4" small pink "wand."

Ahri gasped as she noticed the object, "Oh, well..." she started, "Dear, I thi-"

"I don't know what it is, but it was the only thing in her locker," Annie quickly explained, "So I just grabbed it and ran. I was gonna bring it to Tristana or Vi to see if they could tell me what it was. They're experts on strange weapons like this, you know."

"Oh girl," Ahri giggled, "It's not a weapon. It's a vibrator! Here, let me see it,"

Annie tossed the object at Ahri. Ahri investigated the vibrator closely. Other than it's small size and no real way she could tell to turn it on, there were no real qualities that would stand it out. She attempted to twist the end on, but the toy wouldn't buzz, "The hextech rods must be out of juice. Not surprising, given it's owner."

"Okay?" Annie responded as she tried to understand what Ahri was referring to.

"Lucky for you I have plenty," Ahri assured as she got up from her position, leaned over to her bedside table and took out a glowing light purple bag, "Ryze gave me like 50 of these things for the hair off my brush on my second day here," she explained as she twisted the vibrator open and replaced the Hextech Battery Rods, "There we go...now try it," she twisted it close and tossed the toy back to the girl, who barely caught it mid air.

She investigated the pink toy in a confused look, trying to find an on button or switch,"Um...how do I do that. Is there like some spell or something to say?"

"Just turn the end," Ahri explained as she returned back to her spot on her bed.

Annie obeyed, but at first it didn't do anything. Then she twisted the other end, and the toy buzzed slightly in her hand. "Oh cool...I think," Annie exclaimed as the toy continued to vibrate in her hand, "Um...what's the buzzing mean? Is it charging up a powerful blast or something?"

"No child," Ahri explained, "It's not a weapon. It's a...sorta toy."

"A toy?" the child questioned as she switched off the buzzing wand, "You mean for little kids?"

"Um...no, more like a toy for adults."

"Oh. Um...so what does it do?" Annie twisted the toy more, and it buzzed louder.

"Well...it um..." Ahri started, "Um...well, how old are you girl?"

"Thirteen," the girl responded quickly, "Just celebrated my birthday last week. Remember?"

"Oh right, sorry. So...thirteen?" The fox-girl questioned, "You should have already learned about sex by now... right?"

"Oh, um..." Annie started. The closest thing to "the talk" Annie's gotten is some rather vivid stories from Ashe about her and Tryndamere. Although Ashe explained everything Annie needed to know, she still did not understand or focus at the time, and almost completely forgotten it, "Sorta."

"Sorta? Well...okay. How do I..." Ahri started to explain, "Well you know that when a man and wo-"

"Yea yea, I know that!" Annie interrupted quickly, as she would rather not have that talk again with someone else who thinks she's too young, "But what does that have to do with this 'toy?'"

"Well, that is a bit more complex," Ahri exclaimed, "It's mostly used in self pleasure."

"Oh," Annie replied, playing with the vibrator in her hand "So...how do you use this thing?"

"Well, you...um," Ahri was trying to find the best way to explain this to a thirteen-year-old, "Well you sti...I mean you...well...You know what, how about I show you. You'll learn better by doing anyway."

"Okay then," Annie gleefully responded. Annie was more of a hands on learner anyway.

"But only if you promise me something." Ahri ordered.

"What?"

"You have to do everything I tell you, and without question."

"Yea sure," Annie agreed without a second thought.

"And you can't tell anyone. Not Tristana, not Amumu, not even your stuffed bear."

"Yea of course, I won't," Annie replied quickly. I hope she doesn't know Tibbers is in my bag.

"Okay then," Ahri replied to Annie's quick response, "First thing you must do...hand me the toy."

Annie tossed the toy back to Ahri. She turned it off and laid it next to her, saving it for later,

"What next?" Annie asked, proud of her task.

"Next step is...," Ahri started, "You...Okay to make it easy, remove your clothes."

"Wait what?" Annie exclaimed and sat back, astonished at Ahri's command, "My clothes?"

"Remember our deal... You have to do anything I say." Ahri's tone was more demanding, but there was a hint of seduction there.

Annie hesitated. This was obviously not what she had in mind, "Bu-but... I... I haven't been..."

Ahri looked at Annie with a disgruntled look.

"Okay, but only if you do it too," Annie persuaded as she looked at the fox with a face that no one could really resist. The wide eyed puckered lip look always got Annie what she wanted when she was younger.

"Hmm," Ahri thought as she stared at the girl, "Fine...but you had better do it."

Ahri started by boldly and quickly taking off her blue lace robe and red tank top, leaving only a black lace bra to cover her enormous breasts. Annie sat in awe as she stared at Ahri's chest. Suddenly she started to feel special feelings again, the same kind she'd usually get when she saw Amumu.

"Well...your turn,"Ahri said as she tossed her clothes aside. Annie stared at Ahri's bouncing double D cups as they flopped around elegantly, and her mind drew a blank. Ahri's beauty proved to be too much for the pubescent to take in.

"Come on sweety, what are you waiting for." Ahri exclaimed, breaking Annie's concentration.

"Oh, sorry," Annie apologized as she nervously started her task. She called me sweety! Her mind raced now, and her heart started beating heavily again. She slowly removed her blue overshirt and unbuttoned her red puffy shirt underneath. She was left in a white blouse that was almost see-through, and had a cute pink skull in the middle of her perky barely B cup breasts. She started lifting her shirt over her head, and tossed it aside nervously, leaving her in a red-pink bra covering her less voluptuous breasts.

"Cute boobs," Ahri teased as one of her tails brushed against Annie's small breasts, sending shocks of strange sensations down Annie's spine.

Ahri then preceded to slide off the bed to remove small skirt easier, revealing a matching black lace lingerie, which were actually casual wear for her. Once again Annie was left in a speechless stare. Here was one of her main idols stripping off her clothing before her eyes. She didn't know whether she should continue or run out before things became awkward.

"Come kid. Off with that skirt," Ahri sarcastically ordered as she pointed to Annie's pink-purple ruffled skirt.

Annie proceeded to follow Ahri's instructions, She removed her white belt and let it along with the skirt fall to the bed when she stood up. Now she was left her in purple panties with a slight wet spot between her legs. Normally it would go unnoticed, but Ahri wasn't someone to ignore such a detail. She giggled and pointed at Annie's underwear, "Wet already? We haven't even started."

"Hmm?" Annie questioned, too distracted by the sexy Ahri to notice her wetness before, "Oh no...I'm sorry," Annie blushed. She appeared both confused and embarrassed, and tried to hide herself with a nearby pillow, "I...don't.."

"Don't be embarrassed," Ahri assured as her tails moved the pillow away from Annie, "It's only natural. Anything we do tonight will be natural." As Ahri comforted the little girl, she removed her lace bra and let it fall to the ground, allowing her large breasts to breath freely.

Annie almost lost her mind when Ahri revealed her nipples to her. She noticed this, and instead of waiting on Annie, she used the girl's silence as a signal to remove her black panties as well, "Ahh... that's better. I always love being free. Human clothes are too restricting," Ahri commented as she spun around like a little girl before sitting back down. Annie was in a trance now. She was staring, open mouthed, at the small neatly groomed patch of hair above Ahri's mound."Well, your turn, girl."

Annie blinked and looked back up to Ahri's eyes, which were like perfect pools of amber, "Oh, right" Annie replied as her wet spot grew noticeably larger, but she didn't seem to mind, or try to hide it. She started by lifting the front of her bra up over her breasts, but held it over her nipples, hesitating, "Sorry, I can't...I don't know if I can do this." Annie realized. She slowly started to get up. There was no way she could compete with Ahri's beauty. She was stopped by Ahri's many tails keeping her on the bed almost forcibly.

"Why not, kid?"Ahri asked as Annie sat straight up.

"It's just," she started as she lowered her head, "I've never been this... naked... in front of anyone before. Not even Tibbers has seen me like this! I'm afraid you'll laugh at me."

"Oh, that's all," Ahri calmly replied as she pulled Annie towards herself with her tails, "That's nothing to be worried about. You don't have anything I haven't seen before, and you are way to beautiful for anyone to make fun of," Ahri's tail grabbed Annie's arm and gently moved it away, while another tail snaked its way up Annie's bra and helped pull it up over her head.

What was left was nothing more than 2 beautiful developing tits. Annie's boobs were rather average for a thirteen year old, and her nipples had the feint color of red and orange, similar to that of a flame. It was quite appropriate.

Ahri stared deeply into them as Annie held her head up, "Now see, there's nothing to hide. You have beautiful boobs. Pretty big for a kid your age."

"Re-really?" Annie responded, still a bit shy, "You mean it?"

"Oh yea," Ahri sincerely assured, "Heck I'd even say they rival Sona's given your age," Ahri's tails gently brushed across Annie's nipples and caused the young teen to squeal like an Ionian school girl, "Now, let's see what you got a bit lower."

Annie blushed profusely. She never expected Ahri to be this encouraging at her naked form, and it was a nice change from the scolding and fearful looks she was used to from everyone else. She followed the fox's hint and slipped off her now soaked panties, revealing a beautiful, small, dripping pussy, extremely wet from Ahri's teasing. The juices, were anyone to feel them, would be slightly warmer than usual, and a small stream of steam escaped Annie's hole. Above it, the Dark Child had a small amount of orange and red pubic hair that appeared to be strangely shaven into a shape of a small flame.

"Cute design," Ahri complemented with a giggle. One of her tails brushed over it, sending small shock waves through Annie, "Did you do that yourself?"

"Um...n-no. It kinda just grew like that," Annie confessed, "Just appeared a few weeks ago actually. Was pretty random."

"Well I think it's wonderful. In fact your whole body is perfect," Ahri stated as she sat back to admire the teen's body. For someone so young, she truly was beautiful.

Ahri bent over and surprised Annie by boldly kissing her straight on the teen's lips. Ahri's long fox-tongue easily explored the little girl's open mouth as she stood in shock. Ahri continued her trek into the girl and licked all around her mouth and face for a couple minutes. Annie joined in, and allowed Ahri full access to her. Afterwords, Ahri pulled back slowly, giggling at Annie's blank expression.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Annie muttered one word: "Woah."

Ahri snickered, "You okay there," she asked.

"That was...," Annie let out, "A-and it was with a g-g-girl!"

"So? Many girls kiss each other."

"But... but I always thought girls were supposed to be with boys only," Annie responded as she fell back on the bed, still in shock of what just transpired.

"Girls can 'be' with girls and boys. In fact, every single girl in the league, except maybe a couple, have been with one girl before."

"Really? Everyone? Even Sona? Tristana? You?"

Ahri nodded gleefully. Annie sat back up, starting to feel calmer knowing it was actually more normal that she first thought.

"Besides, it wasn't that bad was it," Ahri teased

"Well...I guess it was kinda...interesting. It was kinda...soft...and wet," Annie admitted. Suddenly the pink toy caught her eye again, "So what does all this have to do with that toy, again?"

"Soon child. First we must get you ready," Ahri responded as she noticed Annie's still soaked pussy, "Although from the looks of it, you seem to be ready right now."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked as Ahri shifted over to her.

"We need to make your pussy more...lubricated," Ahri explained.

"Wait wh-" Annie started, but was stopped mid sentence as Ahri brushed her hand over Annie's sensitive area.

"Ooh, warm..." Ahri wasted no time, and immediately stuck a finger straight into Annie, causing her to let out a loud moan, "You like that?" Ahri teased as she moved her finger in and out slowly, causing Annie to leak warm juices all over the fox-girl's hand.

"Hmm oh...ooh...yea, tha-that actually feels g-good. Keep...keep doing that," Annie instructed as she closed her eyes.

Ahri complied continued to finger the young teen. She leaned down and started licking up all the dripping juices leaking from the child's pussy. She increased to 2 fingers moving in and out of the girl, and sped up gradually.

Every time Ahri slid her hand back in the teen, she would moan louder and louder, "Oh Ahri. T-that feels sooooo gooooood," Annie let out as her pussy kept getting tighter, while at the same time slipperier, with each moan. Ahri was determined to make her climax it seemed.

She started tongue fucking her clit, while also sticking another finger inside the wet girl's tight hole. She reached up and teased the teen's nipples with her free hand. Annie couldn't hold back any longer. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for the girl to take in on her first time. She started moving her hips back and forth vigorously, arched her back up and started hyperventilating. Ahri took this as a signal to speed up, and that she did.

"Oooh..." Annie couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm came fiercely. Sensations filled her body that she had never experienced before, and it was very overwhelming for the girl to take in. The teen squirted out almost a liter of her juices straight into the mouth of the fox-girl. Ahri tried to collect as much as she could as she slowed her fingering and pulled out. Annie released another stream of her cum, again and again, almost drowning the fox-girl who tried to lap up as much as possible.

"Oh Ah-Ahri...stop stop stop," Annie ordered after a 4th and 5th stream hit, "I can't take it. You're gonna tear me apart!"

Ahri stopped her licking completely and swallowed the last bit of Annie's cum. Her face was dripping all over Annie and the bed with her juices.

"Mm...That was great hon," Ahri commented as she sexily crawled up to Annie's mouth. Without warning, planted a nice wet kiss on her. Annie was exhausted, and had very little energy to reject or react to the fox's actions.

"So...how did you feel?" Ahri asked after her session of making out and sucking on Annie's tongue.

"A-ama-zing," Was the only word Annie could think of to describe not only her first orgasm ever, but the following shocks of pleasure that pushed her over the edge. She breathed heavily, trying to process what just happened. The most beautiful champion Annie ever cared about just gave her an oragasm! Something she had never experienced or even thought of before. It was a strange sensation, but she knew she loved every second of it.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ahri commented with a playful giggle, "Now time for the main event."

"The toy?" Annie asked, still trying to recover.

"The toy." Ahri used her tails to grab a hold of the pink vibrator and twisted it on, "Now, you sure you ready for this?"

Annie nodded, "Yeah. If it's anything like your fingers...I want it inside..."

"As you wish," Ahri brought the toy to her hands and shifted back down to Annie's mound. The bed was now soaked in the girl's juices, and was about to get even wetter. The small stream of steam that escaped Annie's hole became more visible, and her juices started to become warmer.

Ahri teased the teen further by hovering the toy just over her opening. Annie tried to shift her hips to meet with the toy, but she just pulled it back.

"Come on Ahri," Annie begged as she waited desperately for the toy. She wanted another orgasm like that.

"Uh-uh...not yet. You need to beg for it first."

"Please Ahri, I need this thing," Annie said as Ahri hovered it as close to her dripping wet pussy as she could

"Nope. Gotta say the magic words: 'Please fuck me.'" Ahri teased, trying to get Annie to beg.

"Argh," Annie hesitated, "Al- alright Ahri! Please... fuck... me," Annie cursing wasn't anything new, but she didn't like to do so often. It felt awkward to her, "Pl-please f-fuck me..."

"That's better," Ahri awarded the girl by placing just the tip inside. The toy was small, so they had to make it count. The many vibrations hit the soaked pussy and squirted her lubricant all over the place. Ahri lapped up what she could of the sweet juice while slowly pushing the toy in, "Mmm...you're sweet...and warm."

The more Ahri pushed the 4 inch toy into the girl, the faster it vibrated. At first Ahri didn't notice, and continued to simply lap up juices that spilled out. Eventually, however, it started vibrating faster than she could hold. She could only push in 3 inches into the tight girl before it became to much for her to hold. She contemplated on taking it out, but Annie's high pitched moans of joy said to keep it in. So she let the toy sit in the girl while she licked up the juices that excreted out.

Annie's juices were squirting everywhere messily and her moans and screams were so loud that Ahri was worried the other rooms would hear her, even through the sound-proof spells that surrounded each room. Annie bucked her hips and played with her breasts while the toy vibrated against her fast...almost too fast. After a few minutes inside the teen, the vibrator started glowing white, and started vibrating so fast it was moving Annie around slightly. The girl's juices started steaming, and became as hot as boiling lava to Ahri's sensitive tongue.

"Ow! Annie your burning up down here! Are you alright?"Ahri asked as she pulled back to avoid the splatter Luckily Annie's juices cool down quickly, so the excess splatter wasn't too much to handle.

Annie couldn't respond even if she wanted to. The toy was giving her too much pleasure for her to care. The tiny vibrator started glowing brighter and brighter, almost blinding Ahri as she covered her eyes with her tails. Annie's moans grow louder and faster. Given how much she came with just 2 fingers inside, Ahri was concerned how much pleasure this would cause Annie. The teen couldn't hold it anymore, nor did she try to. She opened her legs wide, arched her back, and squired out so furiously that the toy flew all the way across the 10 foot bed, followed by many hot steams of her juices shooting as far as Ahri's closet. The toy slowed down and grew dimmer quickly, but still buzzed against the wooden floor.

Annie's spasms continued for at least 10 minutes as her mind grew blank. Eventually she calmed down enough to think coherently. Small vapors of steam flew from the girl's hole, and her mound hair stood up right while the exhausted girl lied on the bed, unable to move. She was in heaven.

"Impressive," Ahri complimented, "Most girls don't squirt 10 centimeters their first time, let alone 10 feet! You have some true potential here."

Annie muttered what sounded like a thanks in between her deep breaths.

Ahri reached over and grabbed the still burning vibrator with her tails, twisted it off, and placed it on her nightstand. Annie's breathing eventually slowed down as Ahri laid herself next to her.

"So...How do you feel?" Ahri asked, trying to strike up some conversation.

"I'm...in...heaven," Annie muttered out sheepishly between breaths, "Tha...that...was...woah

"Well you sound like it. I think it may be time to go to sleep," Ahri hopped off her bed and helped Annie sit up. She was disappointed she couldn't have her fun as well, but Annie was far too exhausted it seemed, and it was getting late.

"Alright, guess I'll head up to my room," Annie said, yawning loudly. The bed was covered from her hips down with her cum and lubricant.

Ahri shook her head, "With those guards probably sill looking for you? Nonsense. You can stay here tonight."

"Really?" Annie asked, "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She ran up and hugged the fox, nearly trampling her.

"Alright alright kid...calm down," Ahri exclaimed as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Sorry," Annie apologized as she let her go, "So, I guess I better get my pj's on," Annie walked over to her bag under Ahri's desk and unzipped it.

"You carry your pj's around in your bag?" Ahri questioned as she got off her bed and walked over to her closet.

"Well... I always carry a spare set of clothes in case mine get ruined on the fields."

_Alright, I'm gonna need these_ she these she gleefully said in her mind as she pulled out a pair of black panties and her spare bra. She searched her small bag for other clothing items, but found none more than another bra.. In fact, except for a couple books, her bag was completely empty; even Tibbers was missing. _Oh no, Tibbers! Where'd he go?_ Annie dropped her undergarments searched the immediate area for her stuffed bear, but to no avail.

"Whatcha lookin for," Ahri casually asked as she was changing the soaked sheets off her bed.

"Tibbers is gone! He's not in my bag!" Annie panicked as she searched under the bed and around the room.

"When did you have him last?" Ahri asked in the same tone.

"He was with me when I was running from Kat's guards, and..." Annie started, "He must've...fallen out when I was running." Annie ran quickly to the door, "I have to go back for him."

"Annie stop!" Ahri commanded as Annie reached for the door, "You can't just go out looking for your stuffed bear."

"Why not?" Annie asked as she pulled away from the handle, "He's my friend. I can't just leave him."

"Well for one thing, you don't have any clothes on," Ahri pointed out, "And second, he probably fell out while the guards were chasing you. One of 'em was bound to pick it up. Kat's probably holding him hostage to get that toy back."

"So, lets go get her!"

"Calm down kid, you can't just rush at Kat alone, as much as I would love to. Wait until the morning and let's come up with a plan about this." Ahri sat back in her bed and grabbed her hair brush, and continued her self-grooming that Annie interrupted with no less than an hour ago.

Annie hesitated, but finally came to Ahri's realization, "Yo-you're right." Annie held her head down and walked back over to put on her fallen underwear, "It seems my spare clothes fell out too, you got any?"

"Tons," Ahri casually responded, pointing to her closet, "Check in there."

"Thanks," Annie calmly walked over and opened the tall closet door. Inside, Annie discovered Ahri's large collection of clothing. Billions of shirts, bras, pants, skirts, and anything a girl could ever ask. Her collection rivaled that of some of the league's most girl-ish champions, even Lux and her thousands of closets. Annie picked out the first shirt she could find that appeared to fit. It was a rather small black-red shirt. I fit over Annie almost perfectly.

"Nice choice," Ahri commented and Annie walked out of the closet, "That shirt has never been able to reach past my boobs, but I guess on you it fits just fine."

"Well thanks, I think..." Annie replied as she pulled herself up on then bed.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep," Ahri said as she blew out the candle stick on her desk.

The room was left in the dark as Annie and Ahri slipped under the covers. Annie cuddled the fox and the two fell asleep quickly. Annie still couldn't believe the sensations she felt that night.


End file.
